Teacherzone
by SpindleTree
Summary: Ketika aku menyadari dialah satu-satunya yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidup ini, kenyataan berteriak di telingaku dia juga satu-satunya yang tidak boleh kudapatkan. Menyedihkan bukan?/ BARTER FICT WITH KAK NA A.K.A. MOTOHARUNANA


**TEACHERZONE  
><strong>

.

.

.

**SpindleTree  
><strong>

.

.

.

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort. Drama.**

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s).****  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-Sakura**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Aku ... mencintainya. Setidaknya itulah kenyataan yang ada di depanku saat ini. Nyata atau tidak nyata, fakta yang sengaja aku tepis selama ini. Perasaan yang sengaja aku abaikan selama ini. Perasaan yang selalu aku anggap ilusi.

Ini berawal ketika aku baru menjadi siswi baru di _Konoha Senior High School_. Sebelumnya aku tidak mengenalnya, tentu saja. Hingga akhirnya ia memasuki kelasku. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke, nama yang sederhana namun menyandang marga yang luar biasa. Dia bekerja sebagai guru di sekolahku. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa dia memilih profesi itu. Padahal ia memiliki tinggi badan diatas rata-rata, wajah yang mulus nan rupawan, penuh kharisma dan sangat mempesona, serta tubuhnya yang atletis. Dengan fisik yang seperti itu bisa saja dia menjadi model, bahkan anggota militer.

Awalnya aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya, hubungan kami hanya sebatas guru dan murid pada umumnya. Jika bertemu hanya memberi salam serta tersenyum formal sekadarnya. Selebihnya, biasa saja. Bahkan cenderung seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Hingga akhirnya aku terpilih menjadi sekertaris kelas.

Meminta tolong menuliskan absen, menulis materi di papan tulis, membantunya memasukan nilai-nilai teman kelas serta membantunya mengoreksi ulangan membuatku menjadi dekat dengan dirinya. Aku tidak menyadari perasaan yang terus tumbuh di dalam hatiku, sungguh. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpaku.

Dia memiliki banyak penggemar, baik dari kelas yang ia ampu, hingga kelas yang tidak pernah dia masuki sekali pun. Wajar saja jika dia memiliki banyak penggemar, dia adalah pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang berstatus _single_—itu yang aku dengar dari sahabatku—tidak heran banyak siswi yang mengejarnya.

"Psst ... Sakura," Bisik Ino saat pelajaran olahraga. Aku mendekatkan diriku kepada Ino.

"Ada apa?" Sahutku.

"Lihat, Sasuke-_sensei_ sangat keren ya!" Ucap Ino cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh Sasuke_-sensei_ saat itu yang tengah lewat di tengah lapangan basket. Saat itu juga _sensei_ menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh ke arahku dan Ino

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Ucapnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Aku terkejut. Aku pikir _sensei _tidak akan menoleh, dan seharusnya dia tidak menoleh. Karena biasanya juga seperti itu.

"T-tidak, _sensei_. Ino salah bicara." Ucapku seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Begitu." Kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Saat itulah aku merasakannya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan punggung tanganku. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku saat ini.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa," Aku mencoba membohongi Ino.

"Hai, Saki, wajahmu ... merona," Ucapnya. Seketika aku menutupi wajah bodohku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Ucapku sekali lagi mencoba berbohong padanya.

"Aku tahu, kau ... jatuh cinta dengannya," Ucap Ino seraya memegang bahuku lembut.

"Jangan bercanda, Ino. Dia guruku, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Akuilah itu, Sakura. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Kau pernah mendengar, kan, bahwa mata adalah jendela hatimu."

"..."

"Pikirkanlah, Sakura. Ambil satu keputusan yang terbaik untuk dirimu."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ino. Perbedaan umurku dan umurnya sangat jauh. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Umur tidak menjadi patokan untuk jatuh cinta, Sakura. Jangan bodoh," ucap Ino tajam.

"Aku ... tidak mengerti." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Bingung, tentu saja aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku, perasaanku kini terombang-ambing.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, harus aku akui apa yang dikatakan Ino benar. Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke_-sensei_. Dan hubungan kami semaki dekat. Pernah waktu itu saat aku sedang membantunya memeriksa ulangan Chouji, ada satu jawaban yang aku tidak mengeti maksud tulisannya, saat itu aku mencoba bertanya kepada Sasuke_-sensei._ Dia menghampiriku, sedikit merunduk untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku yang saat itu sedang dalam posisi duduk. Terlalu dekat. Sungguh, aku bahkan dapat mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dari sini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke_-sensei. _Wajahku merona, posisi ini terlalu dekat, bahkan aku harus menahan napasku selama dia masih ada di sampingku. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat, rasanya aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Saat dia pergi dari mejaku, aku menarik napas panjang. Menetralkan wajah memerahku, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tulisan yang ada di depanku. Entah mengapa setiap Sasuke-_sensei_ sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya, yang aku lakukan hanya memandangi papan tulis namun pikiranku entah ada di mana.

Aku selalu merasa perasaan yang aku miliki ini salah, amat sangat salah. Walaupun Ino berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa Sasuke-_sensei_ tidak memiliki kekasih, namun hatiku berkali-kali meyakini bahwa Sasuke_-sensei_ memiliki kekasih. Perasaanku akan hal itu sangat kuat dan aku membenci ini. Ino bilang hubungan guru dan murid itu sangat wajar, di komik, novel, bahkan drama-drama sudah banyak yang mengangkat tema percintaan antara guru dan murid. Tapi untuk kasusku kali ini ... aku tidak yakin.

Satu tahun telah aku lalui di sekolah ini, aku masih sering menatapnya dari jauh. Sadar atau pun tidak, kedua bola mataku selalu dapat menemukannya dimana pun dia berada. Diam-diam harapan akan perasaanku terbalas semakin tumbuh. Aku memang tidak memupuknya, namun Ino lah yang memupuk perasaanku.

"Kau tahu, aku dengar Sasuke-_sensei _akan menikah!"

"Heee? Benarkah? Bukankah dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, kenapa tiba-tiba menikah?"

"Tahu dari mana kau jika Sasuke_-sensei _tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Selama ini kan Sasuke‑_sensei_ tidak terlihat dekat dengan siapa pun."

"Tapi itu tidak menjamin jika dia tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Benar juga... kapan dia akan menikah?"

"Aku dengar awal musim semi dia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya."

Begitulah percakapan teman satu kelasku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan mereka benar, atau hanya gossip. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari perubahan Sasuke_-sensei, _dia tidak seramah biasanya. Cepat pulang ketika selesai mengajar. Dan perubahan-perubahan lainnya. Aku merasa Sasuke_-sensei _semakin jauh dariku.

Aku ingat saat itu aku sedang duduk di taman, memandang lurus ke tengah lapangan. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambutku. Lalu, Sasuke_-sensei_ berjalan melewatiku tanpa aku sadari. Aku diam terpaku menatapnya di depan sana.

"Aku menyadarinya," ucap Ino.

"Menyadari apa?" tanyaku seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kau dan Sasuke_-sensei_ sedikit menjauh."

"Menjauh?"

"Hu'um. Kalian tidak saling menegur."

"Bukankah biasanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, kalian tidak seperti ini sebelumnya." Bantah Ino.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan antara murid dan guru, Ino?" aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Apa yang aku katakan pada Ino benar, kan? Apa yang harus aku harapkan dari hubungan ini. Sasuke_-sensei_ telah memiliki kekasih dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Hanya tinggal menghitung bulan maka status hubungan Sasuke _-sensei _bukan lagi _single_.

Hari ini aku dan Ino mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi_-sensei_ kepada kami. Ino terus-terusan mengeluh karena tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi_-sensei _sangat banyak. Aku memijat pelipisku pelan. Sepertinya Kakashi _-sensei_ ingin membunuh seluruh muridnya dengan tugas yang bertumpuk ini.

"Haaah, apa-apaan ini, Kakashi_-sensei_ tidak mengajar saja sebegini merepotkan. Apa lagi jika ia mengajar, mungkin satu buku kumpulan soal Matematika ini yang akan menjadi tugas kita."

Aku membenarkan ucapan Ino di dalam hati. Saat aku sedang terfokus dengan soal yang ada di depanku, tiba-tiba Ino beberapa kali menggumamkan namaku dengan keras. Sontak aku menatapnya tajam. Ini perpustakaan, jika ia berisik seperti itu bisa-bisa kami diusir dari sini. Namun, Ino menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu dengan menggunakan dagu lancipnya. Aku menoleh memastikan apa yang membuat Ino seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku melihatnya, Sasuke_-sensei_ dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, menambah kesan keren di wajah tampannya.

"Bodoh!" aku mengumpat.

"Hahahaha, akui saja, Sakura. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal, Ino." Aku memberi peringatan kepadanya.

"Hei, saat hari kelulusan nanti, apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?"

Kedua manik _emerald_ku membesar, "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Ino." Suaraku melemah.

"Cobalah, Sakura. Mungkin saja Sasuke_-sensei_ memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadamu."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Aku mecoba membantah ucapan Ino.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba!" sepertinya Ino mulai kesal dengan sikapku.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Dan kau hanya akan berakhir menjadi orang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh? Huh, omong kosong macam apa itu."

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku di sini bukan ingin membicarakan hal ini."

"Yayaya, terserah dirimu saja."

Bohong jika aku tidak berharap Sasuke_-sensei_ akan membalas perasaanku, hingga saat ini aku selalu mengaharapkannya. Namun, aku selalu ragu pada perasaanku. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke_-sensei_ memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang ku rasakan? Terkadang aku memikirkannya, maksud dari sikap Sasuke-_sensei_ kepadaku. Dia terlalu baik denganku. Dia terlalu mudah tersenyum kepadaku. Dan itu membuat aku semakin merasa sulit. Sasuke_-sensei_, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir aku berada disekolah ini. Hari ini juga adalah hari upacara kelulusan. Aku lulus, dan aku bahagia. Namun, ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di dalam hatiku. Itu adalah perasaanku kepada Sasuke_-sensei_. Akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengelak dari perasaan ini, aku benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Aku memikirkan pertanyaan Ino satu tahun yang lalu. Menyatakan perasaanku dihari kelulusan nanti. Harusnya, inilah saatnya. Tapi aku tidak menyatakannya. Karena aku tahu, walau aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, walaupun aku menyukai Sasuke_-sensei_. Sasuke_-sensei_ tidak akan menoleh ke arahku.

Apakah ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai? Aku tahu. Hidup ini sungguh aneh, juga tidak adil. Ketika aku menyadari dialah satu-satunya yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidup ini, kenyataan berteriak di telingaku dia juga satu-satunya yang tidak boleh kudapatkan. Menyedihkan bukan?

* * *

><p>AN : haaaaaaaaaaaaaai kak naaaaaaaaaaaa ini barter fict kita, aku update ini penuh perjuangan lohhh :'( RNR pleaaaseee


End file.
